1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
This invention relates to camera remote-controlling apparatus and more particularly to a camera remote-controlling apparatus whereby a specific object can be detected in the position and photographed as remote-controlled.
2. RELATED ART STATEMENT:
A camera whereby a remote-controlled photographing can be made is already generally known. For example, a camera of Japanese . Patent Application No. 235293/1989 filed by the assignee of the present aplication comprises an incident angle detecting means for detecting the incident angle of a remote-controlling signal, a focus detecting means detecting the focal length of a photographing optical system and an for determining means operating the position of a remote-controlling signal transmitter within a photographed view angle on the basis of the outputs of the above mentioned incident angle detecting means and focal length detecting means and is further provided with a controlling means whereby, in a remote-controlled self-timer photographing in which the photographer himself is an object to be photographed, when it is not judged from the output of the operating means that the above mentioned signal transmitter carried by the photographer is present within the photographed view angle, the photographed view angle will be enlarged by zooming or a warning will be issued so that, in the above mentioned self-timer photographing, when the object is positioned outside the picture, the shutter release will be prohibited or the object will be positioned within the picture by a zooming operation and then the shutter release will be carried out.
In the camera suggested in the above mentioned Japanese Patent Application No. 235293/1989, in its remote-controlled self-timer photographing, the photographer carrying the transmitter can be controlled to be within the photographed picture but, in case this camera is an auto-focus camera, as it is not intended to focus the photographer, the photographer will not be always focused.
Also, in case a conventional auto-focus camera focusing system is applied to the above mentioned camera, usually the auto-focusing will be made on the basis of the nearest distance measuring data among many object distance measuring regions. For example, when the photographer is a specific object to be photographed, when another object is present at a distance nearer than the above mentioned object, if the other object is focused, the above mentioned main object will be "out of focus" to the disadvantage of the desired objective. Further, there has been such disadvantage that not only the focusing operation on the main object but also the exposing condition based on the light measuring information representing the distance measuring information and luminance measuring information of the object can not be properly set.